


Stealth Yarn

by BarPurple



Series: Spin Me a Yarn [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hobbies, Humor, Sheep, Wool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something going on in Storybrooke today and Gold is suspected of being at the centre of it. No matter how hard anyone tries they are never going to guess the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealth Yarn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieVH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out of Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031339) by [AnnieVH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH). 



Leroy frowned as he walked by the pawnshop. There were two out of towners staring at the closed sign on Gold’s place. Instead of getting huffy or annoyed they both shrugged and turned toward the library. Leroy watched for a moment as they chattered their way down the street, before shaking his head and walking to Grannys for his breakfast.

Doctor Hopper traded pleasant smiles with the four strangers on the corner outside Mr Gold’s shop. For some reason the fact that the shop was closed had them in fits of giggles. Obviously they hadn’t wanted to make this stop on Maine’s antiquing trail. His head tilted as he looked at the window, there was nothing that he could see that would explain the mirth of the strangers. Archie shrugged and followed the tugging of Pongo’s leash toward the seafront.

Ruby bounced up to the diner holding little Roland’s hand, singing the latest song he’d learned from Netflix, something about bittersweet and strange. Granny was standing outside with her arms tightly folded across her chest. The old woman nodded at her granddaughter and broke into a huge grin at the littlest Merry Man. 

“Ice cream and pancakes waiting for you inside Master Roland,” The little boy shouted something that approached a thank you and charged inside, Granny’s fond smile melted back into a hard frown, “I don’t understand it Rubes.”

Ruby flicked her hair over her shoulder and looked along Main Street hoping for a clue as to what had got Granny so riled up. Apart from a small group of newcomers heading toward the library she couldn’t see anything that merited that look.

“What’s up, Granny?”

“I’ve counted a dozen out of towners walking up to the pawnshop this morning. Now you know as well as I do that Gold shuts up shop when we get word a tour bus is hitting town, but there’s no tour bus today and instead of getting annoyed that the only antique shop in town is closed and coming here for something to eat, every single one of them has just smiled and gone to the library.”

Ruby waited and finally shrugged, “So? What’s the problem?”

Granny huffed out a frustrated breath and stomped back into the diner, at the door she glared over her shoulder at her granddaughter, “Gold is up to something and that little wife of his is helping him with it.”

Ruby waited until the door had slammed closed before employing several of the colourful curses Hook had taught her. Her fists clenched and she stared at the toes of her red high heels for a moment. 

“Don’t let her get under you fur Red. Belle will spill the beans next girls’ night. The town isn’t on fire, so whatever the hell is going on can’t be that bad.”

The little pep talk over Ruby pulled a smile on her face and strutted into the diner. Meanwhile the small group of strangers that Granny had been fixated on had edged up to the checkout desk in the library wearing shy smiles. Belle grinned at them and asked; “Welcome to Storybrooke Library. Can I help you?”

“Erm, yes hello. Erm, we are part of the flock…”

Belle nodded and leant across the desk in a conspiratorial manner.

“Ravelry user names, please.”

The three strangers heaved a collective sigh of relief. The shining golden lettered poster in the window of the pawnshop hadn’t led them on a wild goose chase after all.

“Demonknits93.”

“Bostonbobbins.”

“grandmasjumpers56.”

Belle ticked each name off against a list she had in front of her and grinned at the nervous people on the other side of the desk.

“Wonderful. Head to the fairy tale aisle, go right the way to the end and tap three times on the door on the left.”

She gave them a dramatic wink and sent them on their way. Belle had to bite her lip as she overheard one of them comment; “Well, this is deliciously cloak and dagger.” They were right, but if this is what it took for Rumple to hold a meeting of his online fibre enthusiasts then this is exactly what Belle would do. There was only one name left on the list of expected guests and Belle was beginning to worry that they wouldn’t be coming. It would hurt Rum’s feelings if his first event wasn’t a total success, but Belle was ready to explain to him that any number of things had prevented the final specially invited guest from attending. She rolled her shoulders and turned her thoughts from anxious spinner damage control only to see Prince Charming shuffling up to the circulation desk. He cleared his throat loudly and before she could ask after Snow and baby Neal he muttered rapidly;

“I’m one of the flock.”

Belle’s eyebrows pretty much hit the ceiling fan and no doubt her shock was clear on her face, because David flushed beetroot red. Belle rallied and asked in a whisper;

“Ravelry user name?”

David’s hand rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned over the desk and whispered through gritted teeth; “Shepardprince.”

Belle was biting the inside of her checks so hard she was sure they would be sore later, but she tried very hard to keep the laughter from her voice as she directed David to the back room where Rumple’s secret spinning and knitting event was taking place; after all of the positive RSVP’s he’d received they’d had to relocate at short notice from the pawnshop to the large space in the library. David gave her a shrug that she would never admit to describing a sheepish and rushed away.

Once she was sure he was out of earshot Belle indulged herself in a little giggle. Her husband’s trip to the New York Sheep and Wool Festival had been a comedy of errors; the spare room in their pink house was still packed to the rafters with yarn and fleece, and three sheep now under magical protection were roaming around in their garden, but she was so proud of that fact her husband had made the effort to keep the friends he’d made that day. Belle was almost tempted to let him go to the festival next year. Under heavy supervision, and judging by David’s attendance today she’d have to rethink her choice of wingman.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by AnnieVH's wonderfully funny "Out of Control" Please do not judge that work by this one, go and read it, it is laugh out loud brilliant.
> 
> The usernames in this fic are made up and are not intended to refer to any actual Ravelry user. If I have encroached on your screen name please message me and I will correct the fic post haste.


End file.
